30 Worlds Royal Megaforce XXV-Cats Can Dance II
by William Raymer
Summary: The mission to save the Unaligned World of Cats Don't Dance continues!
1. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: "Cats Can Dance, Part II"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Warner Bros. Feature Animation (as successor-in-interest to Turner Feature Animation) motion picture _Cats Don't Dance_

Screenplay by Roberts Gannaway, Cliff Ruby, Elana Lesser and Theresa Pettingill

Based on a Story by Sandy Russell Gartin

"Princess Rose" and "Scarlett Warrior" concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series _The Scarlett Saga_

Created by Ben10Man

 _Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 _The_ Enterprise _began its mission to the Unaligned World of Cats Don't Dance by observing the near-destruction of the Mammoth Pictures studio lot—an incident attributed to future Scarlett Army Office of Special Projects commander Danny Goldsmith._

 _That night, as Danny made plans to return to his hometown—his dreams of Hollywood stardom apparently crushed—William and Sofia watched as a bus driver made offensive comments about Danny's fellow animal actors. Just before William decided to reveal himself and possibly change history, Danny came to the realization that if he wanted to achieve his dreams, he needed to pick himself up and try again._

 _To that end, Danny and friend Peebo "Pudge" Pudgemeyer quietly made their way to the Mammoth Pictures publicity department and secretly added the names of several of the animal actors to the list of those who were to get invitations to the world premiere of_ Lil' Ark Angel _—the new Darla Dimple picture—a few days later._

 _On the night of the premiere, William and the members of the_ Enterprise _away team helped Danny and Pudge set up for the big performance they had planned for after the movie screening. However, the activity on the stage behind the movie screen reached the ears of Max, Darla Dimple's gargantuan bodyguard._

 _After a fierce conflict, William and Danny were able to drive off Max. It was then that Pudge told Danny and William that the movie was over and that everyone was getting ready to leave. The time was now..._

 _CHAPTER ONE_

King William of Cinnabar and his away team—wife Queen Sofia, Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, Ferb Fletcher, Lieutenant Sito Jaxa and Scarlett Army Office of Special Projects operative Nick Stokes, resolved from a cloud of red mist alongside future OSP commander Daniel "Danny" Goldsmith and friend Peebo "Pudge" Pudgemeyer. They could hear the cheering of the audience at the film they had just seen.

"Take your positions," Danny said. As Pudge, William and the away team took up their positions, Danny took hold of the curtain and stepped through. "Ladies and gentlemen, wait!" Danny said. Gasps of surprise erupted as all eyes turned to Danny.

"Please take your seats," Danny continued. "Today, we've come to honor Miss Darla Dimple. And because Darla Dimple cares, she's arranged a special treat for you: a special live show with an all-animal cast. It may be unheard of, I will admit, but not for 'America's sweetheart, lover of children and animals!' Now, don't try to share all the credit. It was, after all, you who wanted us to perform for L.B., and I wouldn't dream of performing without my friends."

But, Danny trailed off when he saw that the back row—where the animal actors were sitting—was empty. Darla Dimple burst out laughing, the audience followed suit. Danny frowned, but the look softened when he felt a paw grasp his own.

Danny looked over and saw Sawyer Dumas, a white-furred female cat. "Sawyer?" Danny said. "We're all behind you, Danny—one hundred percent," Sawyer said. Then, she leaned behind the curtain and called out, "Don't let them go, guys!"

Danny looked over to see Sawyer's friend Tillie Hippo, William and the rest of the away team restraining the other animal actors from leaving the theater. "Wait, guys. Just a minute, please!" Danny said.

But, the animals continued to protest. One, T.K. Turtle, even read from several fortune cookie fortunes foretelling of disaster. "Look, if you're willing to accept what they think of you, then you can go," Danny said.

Danny then looked at Pudge, William and his team. "I almost did," Danny continued. "But this evening, friends like Pudge, William and his team..."

Cranston Goat interrupted with "Well, you should have. Life here for animals is the pits. We're always playing the scapegoat." Woolie Elephant and Frances Fish agreed with Cranston.

"Then why are you still here?" Danny said. The animals fell silent. "Because you can't forget the feeling, can't you?" Danny asked. Danny walked up to Cranston and Frances. "The feeling you have when you two dance together..."

Danny pointed to Woolie. "...when you play..." Then, Danny turned to face Sawyer. "...when you sing," Danny finished.

Danny then turned back to the other animals "They cursed you...humiliated you...even slammed the door in your face, but they still haven't made you forget," he said. "Have they?"

T.K. began to thumb through more of the fortunes, but in his nervousness, all of the fortunes fell to the floor...except one. "'They can smash your cookie, but you'll always have...your fortune,'" he read. The animals smiled at Danny, then nodded. Finally, with a smile on his face, Danny said, "Come on. Let's go show them what we can do."

Out in the theater, Darla sighed after the laughter died down. "Well, (yawn) it is getting kind of more or less rather _late_ ," she said.

Danny burst back through the curtain. "You couldn't be more right," he said. Then looking back through the curtain, he yelled, "Hit it, Pudge!" William and Sofia pulled the curtain partially open to reveal Pudge. He was playing the saxophone, a slight bit of static electricity from his contact with Darla's bodyguard Max coursing through his head feathers.

Danny began to sing. William then smiled at Saywer. "Good luck, Miss Dumas," William said. "Thanks, William," she said before stepping through the curtain to sing and dance alongside Danny.

William saw Darla leave the balcony. "Heads up, guys. Darla might be coming this way," William said. Sure enough, Darla burst through a side door into the backstage area and crept up to a lever marked "Curtain." With a devilish smile, Darla flicked it upward.

Using his powers as the Scarlett Warrior, William ensured that the curtains did not close on Danny and Sawyer. Rather, he made them open to reveal a cityscape stage set, Woolie seated at and playing the piano.

The audience let out an audible "ooh" as the song and dance continued. Darla heard the "ooh" and looked out to see that her first plan to stop Danny's show had failed. Darla pulled another switch, intending to cut power to the stage lights.

This time, the lights did go out for a moment. Darla smiled, but the smile disappeared a moment later as William used his powers to activate a bank of lights that cast Danny and Sawyer in a glorious and colorful shadow. Darla's eyes widened before she moved away.

Sofia quickly moved over to restore main power to the stage as the other animals came on stage to sing and dance too. William found Darla climbing a huge ladder, taking out the colored light bulbs and placing them in a cardboard box she held.

Then, Darla stood on the overhead catwalk, the box filled with light bulbs next to her. Far below, Danny and Sawyer continued to dance and sing. Darla began to throw the light bulbs down to the stage. Yet again, William used his powers to ensure that each and every light bulb missed Danny and Sawyer, only causing a colorful shower as each bulb hit the stage.

Finally, Darla simply dumped the entire box of light bulbs. Once again, William was up to the challenge. Everything Darla tried to do to sabotage the performance, William or the other members of the away team had an answer for.

After the song was over, the audience fell silent. Then, as one they rose to their feet and cheered. A platform in front of the stage rose into position, bearing the disheveled and quite angry visage of Darla Dimple. "I'm the star, you stupid, stupid cat," Darla said. Taking a deep breath, she them screamed out, "I SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU ALL WHEN I FLOODED THE STAGE!"

The words " _FLOODED THE STAGE!_ " echoed over every speaker in the Grauman's Chinese Theater. Sofia looked over at William, who had a devilish smile on his face. "You didn't," Sofia said, gesturing to the enormous boom microphone that had somehow gotten strapped onto Dimple's back. William simply shrugged his shoulders.

The audience gasped as what Darla screamed began to sink in: that the so-called "America's sweetheart and lover of animals" had engineered the shocking flood that nearly destroyed Mammoth Pictures' studio backlot, cost the animal actors their jobs and almost ended Danny's dreams of stardom.

Darla tried to cover for what she had said by kissing Danny and hugging him. Mal shook her head then prepared to pull a lever marked "Trap Door." Pudge waddled up to Mal and asked her to step aside. "Let me handle this," he said.

Mal smiled, then gestured for Pudge to go ahead. Pudge chuckled, then pulled the lever. A trap door on the stage gave way. A heavy sand bag tied to Darla fell down to the orchestra pit below. Darla, of course, went with it.

A spotlight flared into life, aimed at the stage, where the animal actors were standing. Sawyer then pulled a piece of paper from inside her dress and a pencil from behind her ear. "Well now, let's see," Sawyer said. Danny's eyes widened, for he recognized the piece of paper as a 7-day checklist he was following in his bid for stardom.

"'Go to premiere.' Check," Sawyer began, making a check. "'Land a big part.' Check." Then, pretending that there was a eighth entry on the list, Sawyer smiled. "'Get the girl?' Check." Sawyer then leaned into Danny, intending to kiss him.

But someone literally got in the way. Flanigan T. Flanigan, one of Mammoth Pictures' top directors, came up between Danny and Sawyer, causing them both to kiss him. As they gagged and tried to clean their mouths, L.B. Mammoth, the chairman of Mammoth Pictures, had come on stage. "Get a picture, boys! These kids will be making history!" he called out.

William smiled as he activated his communicator. "King William to _Enterprise_ ," he said. "Enterprise _. Danforth here,_ " the voice of Chad Danforth said from the Bridge of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_.

"Chad, bring us home," William said. " _Yes, Your Majesty,_ " Chad said. " _Stand by._ " As the _Enterprise_ transporter beam began to claim them, William had no idea that their mission was not over yet.

 _::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: "Cats Can Dance, Part II"_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

The next morning, as William and Sofia were eating breakfast in their quarters aboard the _Enterprise_ , when a chime came over the comm. " _Bridge to King William,_ " a voice said. "King William. Go ahead," William said.

" _William, this is The Doctor_ ," the voice from the Bridge said. " _We have an incoming message from Challenger Base via the Dindal Anomaly._ " William stood from the table and made his way to the computer terminal nearby. "Put it through," William said.

William gasped when he began to read the text file from the Scarlett Army's Office of Special Projects. It mentioned that Sawyer Dumas would be assassinated by a weapon of unknown function on the day the first film to star the animal actors would begin production...two days from that day. According to the temporally-secure data file, Danny would be so distraught after Sawyer's death that he would kill himself as well.

"Nick, Mal, Sito, Ferb, report to Transporter Room 2 immediately! I'll explain there!" William said. Sofia followed William out of their quarters.

William and the away team resolved from the _Enterprise_ 's transporter beam in the alley next to the Mammoth Studios lot. A janitorial team was tearing down any and all billboards and other signs making reference to Darla Dimple, following the events of the previous night.

Robin Venturi, head of the Mammoth Pictures publicity department, smiled when he saw William and the away team. "Hey, guys!" he said. "Mr. Venturi, how are things going for you today?" William said. "Amazingly," Venturi said. "The animals were amazing at the screening last night."

"So, Mr. Mammoth terminated Darla's contract?" Ferb said. "More that that," Venturi said. "Follow me." William and the away team followed Venturi to a car, which drove to the desert outside of the city. A huge pile of film canisters, scripts and other film paraphernalia laid in the sand. Venturi held a lit match to the pile. The pile burst into flames led by the volatile nitrate film.

"Mr. Mammoth ordered all traces of Darla Dimple destroyed, as—in his words—Darla's entire career was based on a lie," Venturi said. "Mr. Venturi, I must inform you of a threat against the life of Sawyer Dumas," William said.

"What do you mean?" Venturi said. William then begun to describe the threat on Sawyer. "We've gotta get back to Mammoth Pictures. Mr. Mammoth must be informed," Venturi said. "The faster the better," William agreed.

As if on cue, Nick, Sofia, Ferb, Mal and Sito moved to stand in a circle. William led Venturi to hold Mal's hand while he held Sofia's. "Hold on tight," William said. In the blink of an eye, William made the entire away team plus Venturi return to Mammoth Pictures, the car they rode out to the desert in appearing alongside them.

"Mr. Mammoth's office is this way," Robin said. "Follow me." William and the away team followed Robin to the studio's administration building, where behind a door marked "L.B. Mammoth, Chairman and C.E.O. of Mammoth Pictures Corporation," Mammoth and Flanigan were discussing the type of film that would best showcase the animal actors' talents.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mammoth said. The door opened, revealing Robin, William and the away team. "Mr. Mammoth, there is a serious situation regarding Sawyer Dumas," Robin said. "She's not pregnant, is she?" Flannigan said. "If she is, then..."

"She's not pregnant, as far as I know, Flanigan," Robin said. "However, there is a threat against her—possibly tied to the incident at the _Lil' Ark Angel_ premiere last night." Robin gestured for William to step forward. "It was brought to my attention thanks to this young man."

William nodded at Mammoth. "Mr. Mammoth, I am King William of the Kingdom of Cinnabar," William said. "I have come back in time to protect Danny and his friends from a threat on their lives."

William described the threat of the A.I.C. "I highly recommend that a 24-hour security guard be placed on Danny, Sawyer and their friends until the threat against them is eliminated," William finished. "I will promise you this, however: if you do not agree to provide the guard... _I will._ "

Mammoth nodded gravely. "All right, King William," he said. "I will get in touch with the FBI and ask for a 24-hour guard on the lot and on Danny, Sawyer and the other animals. However, the FBI may not agree to sending agents. So, I highly advise that you put some of your people on standby."

"Actually, you may not have to involve the FBI," William said, activating his communicator. "King William to _Enterprise_. Chad, do you have the DNA signatures of Danny, Sawyer and the other animals?"

"DNA?" Flanigan asked, confusedly. " _Yeah, we do,_ " Chad said. "Then, lock on to each of them one by one and beam them to the ship. Use the cargo transporters if you have to," William said. " _Understood,_ " Chad said.

 _Ship's Log, supplemental, Chad Danforth recording._

 _At the order of King William, we've beamed all of the Mammoth Pictures animals aboard the_ Enterprise _. Some are getting rather ornery, so King William and the rest of the away team have also returned to the_ Enterprise. _As a time-traveler herself, William has asked Charlie Duncan to discuss the dark future she came from—the dark future that will happen if the Grand Key is nullified._

"That's the story, everyone," Charlie Duncan said. "I can't believe we've stepped into one of those Flash Gordon pictures from over at Universal," Woolie Elephant said. "This is very, very real, Woolie," William said. "All of time and space is threatened by the A.I.C."

Danny looked at his friends and colleagues. "Guys, I happen to believe William," he said. "Last night, William and his people risked their lives to protect Pudge and I from Max." Sawyer smiled. "I believe Danny," she said.

"Well then," William said. "I'm afraid that until the A.I.C.'s threat is nullified, you're gonna have to remain aboard the _Enterprise_. "Whatever we need to do in order to stay safe," Danny said.

 _::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: "Cats Can Dance, Part II"_

 _CHAPTER THREE_

As William, Sofia and Charlie exited the cargo bay where the Mammoth Pictures animals would be staying, William began to stroke his beard. Sofia knew that the action was William's non-verbal way of letting Sofia know that he had an idea.

"E.R.I.N., present position on Dwayne Pride, please," William said. " _Dwayne Pride is currently in his quarters on Deck 4, Section 27-1145,_ " E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence, said. "Thank you, E.R.I.N.," William said before leading Sofia and Charlie to a waiting turbolift.

"Bachelor Officer's Quarters, Deck 4," William said. "E.R.I.N., for Sofia's and Charlie's benefit, play the initial registration voiceprint recording for Dwayne Pride followed by the initial registration voiceprint for Commander Goldsmith of the O.S.P."

" _Dwayne Pride,_ " a voice said. Then, a virtually-identical voice said, " _Daniel James Goldsmith._ " "They sound the same!" Charlie said.

"In the World of Girl Meets World—my adopted homeworld—both Danny and King are fictional characters who were played by the same actor: Scott Bakula," William said. "Since Danny and King sound the same, why don't we have King double as Danny on the radio shows Danny is supposed to be doing to promote this film with the animal actors?"

"But wouldn't that be putting King in danger, William?" Charlie said. "Remember what the temporally-locked text file from the O.S.P. said: that the threat on Sawyer would occur on the day that the first movie with the animal actors is set to begin filming," Sofia said.

"And besides that," William said, "one of those radio shows is going to be broadcast from _right here on the_ Enterprise."

After being briefed on William's plan, King signed on. And so, Holodeck 3 near King's quarters was being prepared to act as a radio station.

In the holographic recording booth, William and King stood in front of dual microphones adorned with the initials "MBS." In the control booth, Sofia and Chad stood ready to hook the _Enterprise_ 's powerful transmission capabilities into the simulation.

Down on the planet below, radios all over America were tuned in to their local Mutual Broadcasting System-affiliated station. The sound of a trumpeting Woolie was followed by a voice calling out, " _The Mutual Broadcasting System, in association with Mammoth Pictures Corporation, proudly presents_ Woolie is On The Air! _And now, here is your host: C.V. Winston!_ "

Back on the _Enterprise_ , Sofia piped the sound of an applauding audience onto the transmission, then gestured for William to begin speaking.

"Good day to you all. I'm C.V. Winston, welcoming you to _Woolie is On The Air!,_ a brand-new series dedicated to the latest developments from Mammoth Pictures, where the Finest Stars in Hollywood make the Finest Pictures in Hollywood," William began, reading from the script that had been prepared by him and Sofia earlier that day.

"Now, as you all know, the debacle at the world premiere of a picture entitled _Lil' Ark Angel_ a few days ago led to Mammoth Pictures severing ties with Darla Dimple and hiring a group of animal actors who have become known as the Mammoth Pictures Animals-Only Company," William continued. "My first guest is the leader of that troupe, whose first motion picture will begin filming later this week under the direction of Flanigan T. Flanigan. Please welcome Danny Goldsmith!"

Sofia piped more "crowd applause" onto the transmission. "Now, Danny, first of all, congratulations on your becoming one of the first animal actors ever to headline a motion picture," William said. "Thanks, Chuck," King said. Inside himself, William smiled at the similarities between Danny and King's voices.

Back in the cargo bay, Danny and Sawyer were listening as William and "Danny" continued the interview. " _So, what can you tell me about the film you're going to start production on later this week?_ " William asked.

" _I can't tell you much, as 1.)the script hasn't even been written yet; and 2.)Everyone at Mammoth Pictures wants this film to be a surprise. All I really can tell you at this stage is that it_ will _be a musical,_ " King said as Danny.

Danny turned to Sawyer. "You know something, Sawyer?" Danny said. "This plan of King William's might just work." "I hope so, Danny," Sawyer said. "I just don't want to lose you. Not after what we've both been through over this past week."

"And I you. In fact, William gave me something to give to you," Danny said, reaching into the pocket of his green vest. It was a ring. "Danny, are you asking me to marry you?" Sawyer said. "Not really...not right now, anyway," Danny said. "After all, we've only known each other for a few days, and you were hostile to me for most of that time."

"This ring is simply meant to show how committed I am to you," Danny said. He smiled as Sawyer held out her paw. Danny put the ring on Sawyer's finger.

A few hours later, William and Sofia walked into the cargo bay and watched as the animals were practicing for the filming of the big movie. Danny and Sawyer and Cranston Goat and Frances Fish were dancing; Woolie was playing the piano; T.K. Turtle was singing. A voice came over the comm. " _Bridge to King William and Queen Sofia_ ," it said. "Go ahead, Nick," William said. " _Please come up here immediately,_ " Nick said. " _There has been a new development._ "

"On our way," Sofia said. William and Sofia exited the cargo bay, leaving the animals to their rehearsals.

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Nick sat in the command chair and read the information he had been given by Joanne "Doc" McStuffins, the _Enterprise_ 's chief physician, who was seated next to him.

The turbolift doors slid open, revealing William and Sofia. "What's up, Nick?" William said. "William, Doc completed her examination of the life-sign readings of Darla Dimple and Max that you picked up at the _Lil' Ark Angel_ premiere, and she found some very disturbing readings," Nick said.

Doc stood from the medical observer's chair and gave William an isolinear data card, which William slipped into a reader slot on his tactical eyepiece. "Are you serious?" William asked. "Very much so," Doc said.

"What?" Sofia asked. "The Darla Dimple who tried to keep Danny and company from stardom...is not the real Darla Dimple," William said.

 _::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: "Cats Can Dance, Part II"_

 _CHAPTER FOUR_

"What do you mean, she wasn't the real Darla Dimple?" Sofia said. "I checked the life-sign readings from the Darla Dimple who attended that movie premiere last night and compared the quantum signature in her RNA to the quantum signatures of other people in this dimension. They did not match," Doc said.

William knew from Master Yen Sid and Rose's tutelage that each dimensional plane had a unique quantum signature that could be found in the RNA, or ribonucleic acid, of every life-form living in that dimension. "While the majority of the Darla Dimple life-sign reading was according to specifications, the quantum signature in Dimple's RNA was not," Doc continued.

"So you mean that the real Darla Dimple could be somewhere in this dimension?" Sofia said. "I'm saying, Your Majesty, that the real Darla Dimple could be just about anywhere," Doc said. "But I was able to narrow down the possible location of where the real Darla Dimple may be located."

"Well?" Nick said. "I have fed the coordinates to _Gavan's Glory_ ," Doc said. "The coordinates are down on Earth."

"Nick, get an away team together—but remember why we have to leave Chad and Doc here," William said. He then turned to Doc. "No offense," William said to Doc. "None taken, William," Doc said. "I'm sure that Isabella will do just fine in my stead."

William brought the cloaked _Gavan's Glory_ down in the desert outside the city. William could still smell the smoldering remnants of the nitrate film and other film paraphernalia that he had witnessed ignited that very morning.

"So, what's the plan?" Isabella said. "Isabella, you wait here just in case we need medical assistance or backup if things go south," William said. "Got ya," Isabella said. "The rest of us will try to find an entrance to the A.I.C. compound and then locate the real Darla Dimple, whom I presume the A.I.C. is holding prisoner."

The other members of the away team nodded. "Then let's go," William said. William and the rest of the away team exited _Gavan's Glory_ , while Isabella made her way to the rear compartment.

Nick was the one who discovered a hidden entrance. "Stokes to _Gavan's Glory_. Lock on to the other members of the away team and transport them to my location," Nick said. " _Stand by, Mr. Stokes,_ " Isabella said.

Moments later, William, Sito, Mal, Sofia and Lennier resolved from _Gavan's Glory_ 's transporter. Nick lifted a canvas tarp painted to look like the desert sands around them. William used his sonic screwdriver to open the hatch. "Let's get down there," William said.

William gestured for the other members of the away team to follow him down the corridor near the A.I.C. prison cells. "Freeze!" William said. Using his Scarlett Warrior-enhanced hearing, William could hear a familiar voice. "We may have failed to prevent Danny from succeeding at the movie premiere, _Darla_ , but tomorrow, we'll destroy him by killing his beloved Sawyer!"

William looked at Nick and the other members of the away team. "That's Robin Venturi!" William whispered. "The publicity guy at Mammoth Pictures?!" Nick exclaimed. "The same," William said. William then stepped out into Venturi's sight. "Just hold it right there, _Mr. Venturi!_ " William said.

Venturi lunged for the alarm controls, but William whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the controls, shorting them out. "Listen, Robin, there has to be an explanation for this," William said. "Oh, yes, there is," Venturi said.

Venturi's body wavered and became that of a silver-colored being. "I am Baby, and I am a Tuffle," he said.

"But you were destroyed by Super Saiyan-4 Goku!" William said. "Not exactly," Baby said. "Moments before my ship was sent into Earth's sun by SS4 Goku's Kamehameha, I felt myself disappear and found myself reappearing here."

"Well then, Baby, I'll be getting rid of you once and for all!" William said. "Guys, go free Darla! I'll handle Baby!"

Nick nodded, then led the rest of the away team up to Darla's cell. "Who...who are you?" Darla croaked out. "Nick Stokes, Scarlett Army Office of Special Projects," Nick said. "Now stay still. We'll have you out in a jiffy."

Darla nodded as Nick and the rest of the away team set to work freeing her. Meanwhile, William and Baby had already fought their way down the corridor. "The A.I.C. saved me so that I can use my abilities to destroy its enemies," Baby said. "In exchange, when they defeat your band of losers, they will let me have my way with Goku and the rest of those deplorable Z Fighters!"

"Keep dreaming," William said. "Aura Mask!" The suit of Red Mask, the leader of Hikari Sentai Maskman, formed on William's body. Baby did not look to be impressed.

"Nothing you do or nothing you turn into can destroy me!" Baby said. "Wanna bet?" William/RedMask said.

William/RedMask got into a pose that Baby found dreadfully familiar. "Wait a minute. Is that..." Baby started to say. Under his helmet, William/RedMask smiled. "Oh yes, it is, Baby," he said. "Ka—me—ha-me-HA!"

William/RedMask channeled all of his energy into a blast that sent Baby flying through the ceiling of the A.I.C. fortress...into space...and into the sun.

William fell limp to the floor. Nick and the rest of the away team saw William lying still as they approached with Darla slung over their shoulders. "William!" Sofia said. "Queen Sofia to _Gavan's Glory_! Get Princess Rose down here stat! King William is down!"

Rose resolved from red mist and saw William. "What happened?!" Rose asked Sofia. "I don't know!" Sofia said. "We were liberating the real Darla Dimple from her cell while William was fighting the A.I.C. action commander. Next thing we know...he's like this!"

"I'll get William straight back to the _Enterprise_ ," Rose said. "You get Darla Dimple back to _Gavan's Glory_." Sofia nodded, then gestured to the rest of the away team. "Let's go!" Sofia said.

As Sofia and the rest of the away team moved off, Rose slung William over her shoulder and activated her communicator. " _Enterprise_ , this is Princess Rose. Stand by for casualty," she said. Moments later, Rose disappeared, William safely on her shoulder.

 _Five days later..._

 _Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,253, Princess Consort Mal recording._

 _King William is still in a coma following whatever happened in his duel with the A.I.C. action commander during the rescue of the real Darla Dimple. Hopefully, we will know more about what happened soon._

In the _Enterprise_ 's Sickbay, Doc was performing another scan on William's prone form when the bioscan indicators began to move upward. Doc looked over and saw William's eyes flutter open. "Your Majesty, are you all right?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, I am, Doc," William said. "Just have a hell of a headache." Doc moved over to press a control on the wall. "Sickbay to Princess Consort Mal." " _Go ahead, Doc,_ " Mal said. "You and Queen Sofia had better get down here," Doc said. "King William is awake."

A few minutes later, Mal and Sofia ran into Sickbay to find William propped up on a biobed and reading some files on a p.a.d. Every so often, William reached over to pick up a cup of water and take a sip before returning to the p.a.d.'s contents. "William!" Sofia said before moving over to William's bedside and slapping him across the face. "Don't you ever frakking scare me like that again!" Sofia said.

William rubbed the spot where Sofia's palm made contact. "Sofia, I'm sorry. It's just that I had to do what I had to do to defeat the A.I.C. commander. It's all a part of what Rose taught me," William said. "What happened anyway?" Mal said.

"Well, the action commander's name was Baby, a shape-changer from the Unaligned World of Dragon Ball," William said, placing a data chip into the card reader on the screen attached to William's biobed before moving the screen so that Sofia and Mal could observe the chip's contents.

"The alien race who constructed Baby, the Tuffles, built Baby as a last resort weapon should their species be conquered by the Saiyans. Years after the Tuffles went extinct, Baby arrived on the Earth of the Unaligned World of Dragon Ball following the GT Black Star Ball Crisis and began a reign of terror that was not stopped until the hero Son Goku used the power of his Super Saiyan 4 form and sent Baby's spaceship hurtling into the sun...but, apparently, the A.I.C. pulled Baby from the spaceship moments before it would have plunged into the sun's corona," William continued. "I only channeled all of my power—the Scarlett Warrior powers, the power of the Red Mask Megaforce Change Key, all of it—into a Kamehameha that sent Baby where he belonged."

"You mean the Scarlett Warrior powers are gone forever?" Sofia asked. "No," a voice called out. A white flash of energy resolved into Master Yen Sid, standing side-by-side with another old friend. "Master Yen Sid, Q2, nice to see you both again," William said.

Q2, the son of the Q who helped refit the _Ambassador_ into the _Enterprise_ following the Golden Voyagers incident, smiled. "It's great that your puny humanoid mind remembers me," he said. "No offense."

"None taken," William said. "Why are you working with Master Yen Sid?" "Q2's father wanted him to learn some responsibility," Yen Sid said. "So he's having me teach him."

"So, you said the Scarlett Warrior powers are not lost forever," Sofia said to Yen Sid. "That is right," Yen Sid said. "William simply needed several days of _very intense_ rest in order to recharge."

"Thanks, Master," William said. "Until we meet again, Q2." Q2 smiled again before snapping his fingers, making him and Yen Sid disappear in another flash of white light.

William looked at Mal and Sofia. "Is Darla all right?" he asked. "Yes, she is," Doc said. "In fact, she's been visiting everyday since the rescue hoping that you would wake up. She should be coming in for today's visit right about..."

The Sickbay doors slid open, revealing Darla. "...now," Doc finished. "King William, you're all right!" Darla said. She ran up to William and hugged him. "Now _that's_ America's sweetheart and lover of children and animals," William said when the hug broke.

"Can William leave Sickbay?" Mal asked. "Sure, as long as he doesn't overdo it for a few days," Doc said. William pushed himself out of bed and used his revitalized Scarlett Warrior powers to dress himself.

"Has Darla been registered?" William asked. "Yes, she has," Mal said. "However, she has not been assigned quarters yet."

"I'll take care of that," William said. "Darla, please follow me." William led Darla out of Sickbay.

 _::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: "Cats Can Dance, Part II"_

 _EPILOGUE_

 _Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,255, Princess Consort Mal recording._

 _With King William now fully recovered from the battle with Baby, we can finally return to our own time._

" _Princess Consort Mal_ _to King William,_ " Mal called on the comm. "Go ahead, Mal," William said. " _Would you and Darla Dimple report to the Bridge? I figured you both would like to be here when we set off for the Dindal Anomaly,_ " Mal said.

"On our way," William said. "No," Darla said. "What do you mean?" William said. "I mean, as far as the world is concerned, Darla Dimple no longer exists," Darla said. "But, it's not your fault that what happened to Danny and the others occurred," William said. "You could conceivably resume your movie career."

"I realize that," Darla said. "However, it is the perfect time for me to get on with my life. As a result, I want to begin that new chapter by divesting myself of all ties to the past."

Darla turned to the nearest E.R.I.N. audio pickup. "E.R.I.N., prepare for user data modification," she said. "Please change my registration listing from 'Darla Dimple' to "Nicole Romano.'"

" _Registration data for subject Nicole Romano has been updated,_ " E.R.I.N. said. ""Well then, _Miss Romano,_ let me officially welcome you aboard," William said. "Thank you, Your Majesty," Nicole said. "Now, we've gotta get to the Bridge. If I know Mal right, she won't wait for long."

William smiled as he gestured for Nicole to follow him.

A few hours later, William was on the Bridge observing as Mal ordered the _Enterprise_ to reenter the Dindal Temporal Anomaly. A voice came on the comm. "Enterprise _, this is Challenger Base. Please respond,_ " it said.

"This is the _Enterprise_ , Princess Consort Mal speaking," Mal said. On the viewscreen, Danny appeared in his Scarlett Army uniform. " _Good. You made it back,_ " the present Danny said. "Yes, we did, Danny," William said. " _That's great,_ " a voice from out of camera range said.

The slightly-older visage of Sawyer crossed into the range of the viewscreen. "Hey, Sawyer," William said. "Did you guys ever get married?" " _Yeah, we did, thanks to you and the crew of the_ Enterprise," Sawyer said. " _We're even gonna get to start a family soon._ "

The camera widened to reveal that Sawyer was pregnant. "Congratulations, you two," William said. "I'm looking forward to meeting the little one."

" _As am I,"_ Danny said. "We gotta head back to the World of Sofia the First to resume our royal duties," William said. "Until we meet again, Commander." " _The same to you, Your Majesty,_ " Danny said before the viewscreen switched to the image of Earth spinning silently in space, Challenger Base orbiting alongside it.

"Bridge to Main Shuttlebay. Prepare _Gavan's Glory_ for liftoff in ten minutes," William said. " _Yes, Your Majesty,_ " the deck officer on duty said as William and Sofia left the Bridge.

 _World of Sofia the First_

 _Kingdom of Cinnabar, Parliament Chamber_

"Esteemed members of Parliament, presenting His Royal Majesty, King William," the royal clerk said. The members of Cinnabar's Royal Parliament stood respectfully as William entered the chamber. "Please be seated," William said.

As the members of Parliament returned to their seats, William began to speak. "Learned members of this body, the quest to defeat the Army of Inter-universal Chaos is nearing its end," he began. "We have defeated nearly all of the action commanders that are known to exist. All that remains is the Great Leader of the A.I.C., Xur. I swear to you all that our multi-verse will soon be peaceful again!"

The members of Parliament began to cheer. William looked at Sofia, a smile on her face. William knew that with people like his wife by his side, he would be able to fulfill his promise to his people.

 _To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVI: "Echoes, Awakenings and Fates"

 _Plus, the adventures of the Scarlett Army's Office of Special Projects begin in_

30 Worlds: Defenders of Animated Earth, Datafile 1

 _Coming September 2018!_


	6. Chapter 5A

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: "Cats Can Dance, Part II"_

 _ALTERNATE ENDING_

 _The following is an alternate version of Chapter Five with an alternate ending to the story—one that, I ultimately decided, would be inappropriate in light of Sofia's dialogue in_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers," _in which she said that she wanted to wait to start a family until after the final defeat of Xur and the A.I.C._

 _Except for changing Doc to Mal and the Bridge for Sickbay (and of course, Sofia's non-canonical pregnancy), the canonical Chapter Five of this story is largely the same as it is presented here._

 _CHAPTER FIVE_

 _Medical Log, Mission Date 1,255, Doctor Joanne McStuffins recording._

 _After defeating A.I.C. action commander Baby and rescuing the real Darla Dimple, we are preparing to travel to our next destination. Woah. I just found something in the results of my scan on [REDACTED] that King William should know._

" _Doc McStuffins to King William,_ " Doc called on the comm. "Go ahead, Doc," William said. " _Would you and Darla Dimple report to Sickbay? There are things I need to discuss with both of you,_ " Doc said.

"On our way," William said. "No," Darla said. "What do you mean?" William said. "I mean, as far as the world is concerned, Darla Dimple no longer exists," Darla said. "But, it's not your fault that what happened to Danny and the others occurred," William said. "You could conceivably resume your movie career."

"I realize that," Darla said. "However, it is the perfect time for me to get on with my life. As a result, I want to begin that new chapter by divesting myself of all ties to the past."

Darla turned to the nearest E.R.I.N. audio pickup. "E.R.I.N., prepare for user data modification," she said. "Please change my registration listing from 'Darla Dimple' to "Nicole Romano.'"

" _Registration data for subject Nicole Romano has been updated,_ " E.R.I.N. said. ""Well then, _Miss Romano,_ let me officially welcome you aboard," William said. "Thank you, Your Majesty," Nicole said. "Now, we've gotta get to Sickbay. Doc McStuffins won't wait for long."

William smiled as he gestured for Nicole to follow him.

As soon as William and Nicole entered Sickbay, they found Doc and Sofia waiting-Sofia's Mobilates perched on Doc's desk.

"Sofia, what's wrong?" William said. "William, something has come up that is requiring me to relinquish my Mobilates and pass it to the one I deem worthy," Sofia said. Sofia stood up and handed the Mobilates to Nicole. "Darla, you're the one."

"Thank you, Queen Sofia, but I do not answer to the name 'Darla Dimple' anymore," Nicole said. "Oh? Then, what should we call you?" Sofia said. "Nicole, but that's beside the point, Sofia. What's wrong?" William asked.

"Nothing's wrong, William. Something's right-something that will definitely help boost my Key power when the time comes for the Grand Key to be deployed," Sofia said. "William, I'm pregnant...for real, this time."

Doc slid a p.a.d. across the desk to William. On its display was a file marked "Sofia Lynn Roland I, Medical Report, Mission Date 1,255." "'Subject is an nineteen-year-old human female in exceptional physical health...and is six weeks into her first pregnancy,'" William read.

William began to sob when he saw the first ultrasound image of his and Sofia's child. "My God," William said. "I'm gonna be a father." "Congratulations, Your Majesty," Nicole said. "Thanks, Nicole," William said. "King William to Bridge. Set course for the Dindal Anomaly, hyper-light factor 7." " _Aye, sir,_ " the voice of Sergeant Calhoun said.

A few hours later, William was on the Bridge observing as Mal ordered the _Enterprise_ to reenter the Dindal Temporal Anomaly. A voice came on the comm. "Enterprise _, this is Challenger Base. Please respond,_ " it said.

"This is the _Enterprise_ , Princess Consort Mal speaking," Mal said. On the viewscreen, Danny appeared in his Scarlett Army uniform. " _Good. You made it back,_ " the present Danny said. "Yes, we did, Danny," William said. " _That's great,_ " a voice from out of camera range said.

The slightly-older visage of Sawyer crossed into the range of the viewscreen. "Hey, Sawyer," William said. "Did you guys ever get married?" " _Yeah, we did, thanks to you and the crew of the_ Enterprise," Sawyer said. " _We're even gonna get to start a family soon._ "

The camera widened to reveal that Sawyer was pregnant. "Congratulations, you two. I can't wait for your kid or kids to meet mine," William said. "Sofia's pregnant too."

" _Small universe,_ " Danny said. "We gotta head back to the World of Sofia the First to tell Sofia's parents," William said. "Until we meet again, Commander." " _The same to you, Your Majesty,_ " Danny said before the viewscreen switched to the image of Earth spinning silently in space, Challenger Base orbiting alongside it.

"Bridge to Main Shuttlebay. Prepare _Gavan's Glory_ for liftoff in ten minutes," William said. " _Yes, Your Majesty,_ " the deck officer on duty said as William and Sofia left the Bridge.

 _World of Sofia the First_

 _Royal Castle Throne Room, Kingdom of Enchancia_

 _Eight Hours Later_

Baileywick stood with King Roland and Queen Miranda, the rulers of Enchancia, as a court guard called out, "Announcing King William and Queen Sofia of Cinnabar!"

William and Sofia walked into the throne room and made their way up to the thrones. William and Roland shared a hearty handshake while Sofia and Miranda shared a hug.

"This is a surprise," Roland said. "Just got back from a mission?" "Yes," William said. "Roland, Sofia and I have an announcement to make." "What is it?" Miranda said.

Sofia took a deep breath, then said, "Mom, Dad, I'm having a baby." "Congratulations, you guys," Miranda said. "How far along are you?" "Six weeks, according to Doc McStuffins on the _Enterprise_ ," William said.

"Just take care of yourselves, you two," Roland said. "This is a happy...but sure to be stressful...time for you both." "Thanks, Dad," Sofia said. "We gotta get back to Cinnabar, so we'll come back when we can. Can't wait to let you feel the baby kick!"

William and Sofia took each other's hand and walked out of the throne room and into a new phase of their lives together.


End file.
